I'm THAT girl
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Summary: One summer vacation, Kagome makes a mark on Tokyo that it’ll never forget. Parings: InuKagSess meaning in the beginning, Inuyasha and Kagome are together. Then slowing to the end, she goes with Sesshomaru. MirSan NarKagu


Summary: One summer vacation, Kagome makes a mark on Tokyo that it'll never forget.

Parings: InuKagSess (meaning in the beginning, Inuyasha and Kagome are together. Then slowing to the end, she goes with Sesshomaru). MirSan NarKagu

"Oh! Oh! It's such a beautiful day!" Kagome said, putting a hand above her face (horizontally) to see out. "Mom! I know we just arrived in Tokyo and all but I'm so excited!"

Her mother chuckled. "Well contain your enthusiasm. We haven't even checked into the hotel yet."

"Oh, just go and ruin my moment." She said with a mock angry face.

"Hi. Welcome to 'Shirarka', How may I help you?" A young man asked, not much older than Kagome.

Kagome put on a cutesy face, and earned a suspicious glance from her mother. "We would like to reserve one room."

"Alright then cutie…just one moment…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Wow! Look at the view! You can see the outdoor swimming pool from HERE!" Kagome called out. "You know what? I'm going to go to the beach. Is that okay? The nice guy downstairs said its only a five minute walk from here."

"Kagome," Her mother responded. "We're not back home, you can't think of walking to the beach alone, you don't even know where it is. Another thing is that why do you want to go to the beach? There's a pool in the hotel."

"Oh, I don't know!" She said with a grin. "I just want to go to the beach. And don't worry, I'll ask someone for directions." She said, packing up her beach towel and she changed into a bikini with a shirt and shorts over it.

Her mother sighed. "Alright, alright. Just call me if there's…" She hadn't even finished her sentence and she was gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Alright. Thanks Shippou for all your help!" Kagome said when Shippou had finally brought her to the beach.

"No problem Kagome. Maybe I'll come pick you up at…lets say 7:00?" Shippou suggested.

"Really? That'd be great!" Kagome said.

"Yeah. Here's my cell phone number…" He said, scribbling down numbers on a piece of paper. "See you and have fun." He winked.

"Yeah! I will." Kagome said happily and practically skipped towards the change room.

Five minutes later, Kagome was out.

"Hey there." A silver haired boy with marvelous golden eyes approached Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha. I saw you talking to Shippou just now."

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm here in Tokyo on my summer vacation." Kagome smiled.

"Really? Maybe I can give you a tour of the place." Inuyasha grinned. This move always worked.

"Nah. Thanks for the suggestion but finding my way is only half the fun." Kagome giggled. "Besides, Shippou thought that he'd show me around sometime."

"Shippou eh?" Inuyasha asked. Well, if THAT didn't work…maybe he'd make her see how lousy Shippou was. "He's just a coward really. He's scared of practically everything. Once, I even scared him with a fake spider."

Kagome giggled and her hazel eyes sparkled. "Maybe. But Shippou's really nice and he's sort of cute." She smiled now.

Inuyasha faltered. '_She thinks he's CUTE!' _

"Just joking." Kagome said with a grin. "Shippou's nice but he's not my type."

"PFF. Right…right…" Inuyasha said, searching for something to say.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he ran towards him. "Hey, who's your charming and delightful friend?"

"Her name's Kagome. She's here in Tokyo for her summer vacation. Kagome meet Miroku." Inuyasha said with a proud grin. He could only IMAGINE the jealous and perverted thoughts racing inside his head.

And he might have just been correct.

'_Oh my god look at those curves.'_

'_How dare Inuyasha? Lucky him and his charms.'_

'_Kami! If I could only just guess what's under her bikini.'_

'_Maybe Inuyasha would let me have her…fat chance!'_

'_OOoh yeah, the good life…'_

For the next ten minutes, Miroku stood there, dreaming of a naked Kagome pleading him to get into her bed.

"Miroku. Miroku! MIROOKU!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop drooling."

"Uh." Kagome leaned close to Inuyasha to whisper in his ear. "Is there something…uh, mentally disordered about him? Tell me, don't worry I won't laugh."

"Yeah. He's a major pervert. He's probably thinking something sick about you right this minute." Inuyasha told her. "Maybe even you being naked and pleading him to get into your bed."

Kagome flushed furious red and knocked Inuyasha in the head. Hard. "You pervert!" Kagome said as she pinched Miroku's cheeks to get him to come back to Earth.

"Huh? What? My dear Kagome where have you gone?" Miroku asked. "Oh. I suppose I die now." He said as Kagome slapped him so hard, he could've been knocked out.

Ten minutes later…

"Inuyasha honey!" Kikyou came running up to Inuyasha who had finally awoken from his knock on the head. "You've been away for half an hour so I came to get you. We were worried." She said. "Oh! What happened here?" She said as she inspected his bruise.

"That's the part I hit him." Kagome said. She turned to Kikyou and for the first time, she stopped.

Kikyou also stopped dead in her tracks.

"I…know you from somewhere…" They both said in unison. "This is just weird."

"Hmmph well. Poor Inuyasha, look what you did to him." Kikyou said, finally breaking the silence. She held Inuyasha closely and kissed his bruise. "There, feel better?"

"I'm sure he does." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess this means we go join the group now huh?" Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah, Kagome, you can come with us if you want to."

"No she can't." Kikyou said with a pout.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said, tired. "C'mon Kagome. The groups this way."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Hi Inuyasha." Sango greeted. "What took you- oh, who's she?"

Kagome looked around. The "group" was a big one. There was about four girls, and 2 other boys.

"I'm Kagome and I'm here for summer break." Kagome introduced with a smile.

"Here here. This is Sango. This is Ayame. This is Kagura. This is Kikyou. This is Jakotsu. And this is Bankotsu." Miroku said. "This is the team."

"Hey, don't forget me-" Someone grabbed Kagome's arm as she flinched. "Ow!"

"Too bad princess." Was all she heard before she something hard collided with her skull and her vision blurred, sending her to lala land.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spirit-Huntress

Finally got that out. The summary has been on my mind all day now. Okay, I'm sorry for the recent delay with all my other fanfictions. I realize that all I am doing is adding more fanfictions on and never finishing them. This is a problem that I will attend to soon. But things have been hectic so please, I do not intend for readers to get annoyed at what I am doing but please understand that I will try to work on it.

Back to the story 

I know that it's strange to have something happen to Kagome in broad daylight, never less, in front of many people in public. But please be patient and if you have any suggestions, comments, etc. you can send reviews anytime.


End file.
